Stuck
by Fantastic as Fremione
Summary: Hermione looked at them in disbelief. "So I'm stuck with both of you for a whole day?" Fred shook his head. "Of course not." Hermione sighed with relief. "It's actually 25 hours because it's 8:00 right now." Hermione just stared at him. "No worries Granger," George said with a maniacal grin. "You're here with the 2 handsomest blokes at Hogwarts!"
1. The Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP. This is something I wrote when I was bored, and it's not top notch, but it's not horrible either. It will be a 3 shot, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Come on! This wasn't so bad!"<p>

"Wasn't so bad?! You broke my wand!"

"You broke mine as well! And anyways, if you hadn't punched me, then I wouldn't have had to block it, resulting in our broken wands."

Hermione gave him an incredulous look. "You accused me of being in love with your twin!"

George laughed at her expression. "Hey he's not that bad!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh please, we all know he's the better twin. And after what happened, I agree 101%."

"Hey! Give me some credit! I take you to an island for dinner! And I didn't even poison it! Or sneak you a truth potion."

Hermione scoffed. "And now I'm supposed to be grateful that you didn't poison me or sneak me a truth potion." The Weasley twins both knew that Hermione hated truth potions, after she had let something slip to Fred 6 months ago, when he snuck her one. She had threatened to murder him if he told George, so it was that one secret he had kept, but had teased her restlessly at every opportunity he got.

George grinned and nodded. "Exactly!"

Hermione kicked at a pebble. "Why did I agree to this in the first place? And why couldn't Fred come as well? You don't annoy me as much when there are both of you around."

"Well technically you didn't agree to this, I had to carry you up the whole hill so we could reach the portkey, and you are not the lightest person."

Hermione glared at him. "Just because I don't have my wand, that doesn't mean I can't kill you," she warned.

George fought off the urge to laugh, knowing that she was capable of doing just that. "It was a joke Hermione. You know that thing you say when you're trying to get someone to laugh? And Fred and I got enough bruises when we tickled you so the next time we try that, we'll both be wearing that protective gear muggles wear."

Hermione shrugged. "You know perfectly well that I hate being tickled. It was your fault anyways. Getting back on track."

George nodded. "So Fred isn't here because Ginny wanted his help with something. Had to do with Harry."

Hermione nodded and they settled into a comfortable silence as they made their way down the sandy shore to the portkey.

It was only a friendly date, she knew that. It was just like all the other times she had hung out with the twins. There was nothing different – for George. For her though, it was very different. She had tried denying it at first; thinking it was just because of the new and more pleasant company she had, but as she started asking simple questions about they're products, or pretending to be annoyed just to talk to him, she knew it wasn't just that. Although Hermione was still smarter than most adults, and could easily tell you all the uses of dragon blood and about their discoveries, and recite all the important dates in the Wizard world at the top of her head, she wasn't the best person to talk to about relationships and dating. She hadn't cared about them at first; never having to deal with it, but now she wished she had focused a little on Ginny's constant chatter. There was no way she'd tell Ginny though. George was her brother after all.

"Oi Granger!"

She broke out of her thoughts and smiled sheepishly at George. "Sorry," she apologized. "I was lost for a minute."

"Well a lot more than a minute, but I doubt you would do the same for my twin," George teased.

Hermione looked at him startled. "I –what-wait, you said – wait wasn't it a joke?"

George laughed. "I was kidding Hermione! Jeez do you really? Who would've known?"

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "George how could you–"

"Figure it out?" George finished with a grin. "Never mind that! Wait until he finds out!"

Hermione glared at him. "George I never said I fancy him!" What was it with the twins, each saying she had a crush on the other? Of course Fred's observation was correct, but what was up with George?

George smirked down at her. "Since when are you so shy?" he teased.

"George I don't-"

"Don't deny it Mione. I know you're secretly in love– OW!"

Hermione smirked as he grabbed his rubbed his shoulder. Honestly, how thick could he get?

"Hey where's the portkey?"

Hermione looked around, trying to spot the squashed soda can. "It probably got covered. Or maybe it left." She reached into her pocket, pulling out her broken wand. "And we can't accio it if it is here." Her eyes widened. "And we can't disapparate without a wand either!"

George rolled his eyes. "Relax Granger. We couldn't have disapparated anyways. Fred and I were pretty sure you'd try to run off so we put a spell on the island. Fred will figure out what's going on and come here when the port key shows up with a pretty girl attached to it."

Hermione stared at him. "You put a spell on the island, so no one could disapparate just because you thought I'd try to leave?!"

George nodded. "Pretty much."

Hermione sat down on the sand, crossing her arms. "The least you could've done was trust me," she huffed. He didn't answer. She turned around. "George?"

He wasn't there.

Hermione groaned. "George Weasley get back here!" she yelled in her best imitation of Mrs. Weasley.

"Yep?" George jogged out from the trees, shoving something into his pocket as he did so.

Hermione frowned. "What's that?"

George grinned. "Nothing important. And don't think I've forgotten about your crush."

Hermione gave him an exasperated look. "For the last time I don't–"

CRACK!

"–fancy him!" Hermione yelled. She turned away from George to see Fred grinning down at her.

"Granger fancies someone?" He and George mischievous glances, but Hermione could tell there was more to their conversation.

Hermione glared at him. "None of your business," she snapped.

Fred opened his mouth to retort, but George cut him off. "Did the portkey show up?"

Fred nodded. "10 minutes ago. You guys didn't disapparate so something was obviously wrong."

"Might I remind you that you cast the spell that blocks disapparition? And your prat of a brother broke both of our wands."

Fred frowned. "What's Ron doing here?"

Hermione sighed. "I meant your twin," she gritted out.

Fred's face lit up with realization. "Oh! Him! But I thought you f–"

"Fred!" Hermione cut him off, her face flushing pink. Fred looked at her confused, while George smirked.

"Am I missing something?" Fred asked.

Hermione shook her head slowly, studying his face for any traces of mischief. Was this another prank? "Never mind," she said. Something was nagging her, but she couldn't figure out what.

"Anyways," Fred said. "Why didn't you guys show up with the portkey?"

George shrugged. "She distracted me with her constant whining."

Hermione gaped at him. "You accused me of being-," she stopped realizing that Fred was right in front of her, while George smirked again at her. "Never mind, I wasn't whining," she muttered.

Fred grinned at George. "Wasn't 3 hours with her enough?" he teased.

George grinned back. "Well she may have spent those 3 hours fantasizing about- OW! HERMIONE! I WAS KIDDING! SORRY! OW!"

Hermione glared at him. "Next time keep your thoughts to yourself!" she snapped.

Fred watched them in amusement. "Well anyways, you both are fine–well Hermione's fine–so let's go!"

Hermione glanced at both of them, before groaning loudly.

Fred looked at George. "Uh did you slip something into her salad?"

George shook his head. "It's probably from whining– never mind," he added quickly as she raised her hand, getting ready to smack him.

Hermione sighed. "Fred apparation and disapparation spells have to be removed from the source they were cast by the person they were cast. So in this case, by you, at the burrow. You're here so you can't remove it and disapparate us. The portkey already left and you didn't bring another."

Fred's eyes widened. "So we're stuck here?"

George frowned. "But the spell was charmed till tomorrow 9:00, so you can disapparate us then."

Hermione looked at them in disbelief. "So I'm stuck with both of you for a whole day?"

Fred shook his head. "Of course not."

Hermione sighed with relief.

"It's actually 25 hours because it's 8:00 right now."

Hermione just stared at him.

"No worries Granger," George said with a maniacal grin. "You're here with the 2 handsomest blokes at Hogwarts!"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you'd like to be stuck in any place with the twins!<strong>


	2. The Conversation

**Second chapter! I'm sorry this is a little short, but last one will be better. Promise.**

* * *

><p>Hermione glowered at him. "I'm ecstatic," she said sarcastically, before making her way back to the trees.<p>

She could tell without looking that Fred and George were slowly walking behind her, in no hurry to catch up.

The nerve of them! First, they start taking her to whacky places and expected her to behave. Then, George asks her on a friendly date to an island. Then, he says that she fancies his twin, when it's actually him she fancies. After that, he accused her of whining and blamed it on her that they missed the portkey. Then she discovers that they both thought she'd disapparate so they put a charm on the island. And on top of all that, she was supposed to be _happy?!_ that she was here with the two handsomest blokes at Hogwarts?

"Exactly! Now she gets it!" Fred laughed.

Hermione whipped around. "What?"

George grinned. "You might want to keep your thoughts in your head instead of saying them out loud for the whole world to hear."

Hermione blushed, praying that they hadn't heard the part of her fancying George. "How much did you hear?" she asked in what she hoped was a calm voice.

Fred shrugged. "Unfortunately nothing personal. Only the part about whining and everything after."

Hermione sighed with relief. "Thank Merlin!"

George smirked. "Didn't have any naughty thoughts did you?"

Hermione kicked him in the shin.

He only laughed. "I'll gather some wood for the fire. You two find a place for us to stay." Shooting Hermione a not-so-secret wink, he walked off.

Fred looked at her, his face full of curiosity and amusement. Hermione quickly turned away and focused on their surroundings. "I'll just clear this area a little and we should be fine for the night."

She grabbed Fred's wand from his hand, shot a few spells, and in a few seconds, the area was cleared of the twigs, stumps and leaves, and replaced with soft blankets and pillows, and a circle of stones for the fire.

She sat down and Fred plopped down across from her.

"So care to explain what's up with George?"

Hermione ignored him.

"Hello? Hermy?"

She didn't answer, but glared at him at the use of the nickname.

He sighed. "Fine, George and I are oh so very sorry for accidentally trapping you here, even though many other girls would die for an opportunity like this.

Hermione rolled her eyes so hard that Fred thought they'd pop out of her head. "Just take me to the bookstore without creating a scene and dinner to a normal, public place and we're even," she said dryly.

Fred's mouth twitched into a grin. "And second, what's up with George's weird behavior?"

Hermione snorted. "Git thinks I fancy you."

Instead of teasing her, Fred just looked surprised. "Do you?" he asked in an unusually serious voice.

Hermione groaned, preparing herself for the restless teasing. "Fred just because I let it slip that I fancy George when you sneaked me a truth potion, doesn't mean you have to rub it in. It's been six months!"

A look passed over Fred's face, before settling into an easy grin. "Well considering the fact that you don't have your wand, and mine isn't exactly used to hexes, I'm safe for once, so why not?"

Hermione however, wasn't paying attention. She frowned in concentration as slight changes appeared on Fred's face. They weren't exactly obvious, but she was fairly observant.

Fred frowned. "Hermione? Hermy?"

Hermione snapped back into focus. "Don't call me Hermy!"

Fred shrugged and grinned. "It got you attention."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever. We didn't have this conversation."

Fred smirked. "Oh but we did, and if you want some advice-"

"-not really-"

"-then I think you should tell him."

Hermione looked at him in shock. "You teased me about it every single day when George wasn't around and now you're saying that I should tell him?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "It's easy Hermy."

"Don't call me Hermy! And why is it so easy?"

"Because he's standing right behind you."

Hermione whipped around and saw a figure standing behind her, confused. It wasn't George though. But very similar to George. "Fred?"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if you're confused, but basically Hermione can tell the twins apart and she was talking to Fred and yet the one behind her is Fred! Please review<strong>


	3. The Truth

**So this is the final chapter in this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favorites list! **

* * *

><p>Hermione glanced back at 'Fred'. Only he wasn't Fred, he was George. "What did you guys do?" she demanded. "Wait before all that." She pointed at the twin with wood. "You're Fred," she said, and then she pointed at the twin across from her. "And you're George right?"<p>

They nodded.

"Alright then, getting back to my first question, what did you do?" Hermione snapped, trying to keep her temper in control.

Fred tossed the wood into the circle of stones and it immediately lit on fire, providing warmth. He walked over, and sat down beside George who shot him a slightly guilty look. He didn't know why though.

"Well?" Hermione stared at them. "I'm waiting!"

Fred took a deep breath. "Okay. We took the polyjuice potion because we knew you could tell us apart-"

"-and it was only supposed to be for this date just as a joke-"

"-except then we missed the portkey and George had to come-"

"-and we were planning on waiting until it wore off so we could switch back-"

"-except you caught us-"

"and now we're here," George finished off.

Hermione took a deep breath and popped sticky candy in her mouth. It was a trick Charlie had told her about while he was visiting when she blew up at Ron for...something. Chewing, she allowed herself to release her anger on the candy, before speaking. "So I was with Fred on this date?" she confirmed. She kept herself under control, seeing that they looked slightly guilty.

Fred nodded, before the trademark Weasley grin appeared on his face. "Which is exactly why you enjoyed yourself so much that you suggested another!" So much for feeling guilty.

Hermione choked on her candy and George patted her on the back until she regained control of herself. "I most certainly did not!"

George grinned. "Exactly Feorge. No use in lying to our Hermione." He ruffled her hair and she slapped his had away.

"That explains why we spent half the time talking about how awesome you were, and why I was accused of being in love with you!"

"You said I was the better twin!"

"I though you were George! In reality you're an idiot!"

Fred sniffed. "George, tell your girlfriend to play nice!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Hermione snapped, trying hard not to blush. She just realized that she had told George she fancied him, when she was supposedly talking to Fred. Hermione stood up and broke off several branches from a tree and tossed them into the fire, hoping that Fred and George would start one of their stupid arguments and forget that comment.

"Yet," George corrected. "So you fancy me?" he asked with a grin. Of course he wouldn't forget it.

Hermione glared at him, feeling the heat creep into her cheeks. "Don't rub it in," she snapped turning away from him.

George shrugged. "Just a question," he said innocently walking over to her. His tone wasn't teasing anymore, but she could tell without looking that he was curious.

Fred stood as well and leaned back against a tree, crossing his arms and watching her squirm with a smirk.

Hermione sighed and turned to face him. "Fine," she admitted. "Maybe I have a little crush on you – _and quit looking so pleased about it!"_

George didn't even bother to hide his pleased expression, before he grinned down, kissed her, and pulled back before she even realized what was happening.

Hermione stared at him, to surprised to speak, as she attempted to process what just happened. "You just–I mea –what–wh–why'd you kiss me?!" she said finally.

Fred snorted. "Does he really need to answer that Hermy? But yes he fancies you and that's why he kisssed you if that's what you were asking - sorry trying to ask."

Hermione raised her hand to smack him, but he caught her wrist while George reached into her pocket to pull out his wand. He tossed it to Fred, and grabbed his arm as he disapparated them to the burrow.

CRACK!

Hermione looked around in surprise. How had they managed to disapparate when the spell blocked it...? The twins were so dead.

Before she could grab George's wand, Mrs. Weasley, who had been pacing worriedly in the living room looked up. As she saw her sons, her expression changed from worried to relieved to angry in a millisecond.

"Where were you?" she screeched. "You take this girl to a remote island, no back up, empty portkey shows up, and you leave and then you all show up 4 hours later?!" Then seeing Hermione she added, "Of course I don't blame you dear."

"Ummm...," Hermione glanced between the twins and Molly, wondering if she should explain. She didn't get how they had managed to disapparate.

Luckily Mr. Weasley came in at that minute as he heard all the screaming. He glanced between the 4 people before Molly began yelling at him about what the twins had done.

Fred and George exchanged relieved glances, but Hermione watched the 2 adults talk. Well, Molly talk. During the conversation, Arthur glanced over to Hermione and gave her a knowing smile. Puzzled, Hermione glanced down and saw that George's arm was encircling her waist. She flushed and glanced up sheepishly, but he was already back to pretending he was listening. Finally, Mrs. Weasley stopped her rant and turned to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry about these two Hermione. You must be hungry. Did George slip anything into your food? Or was it Fred? Oh never mind I'll handle both of them. GINNY! LUNA!"

Hermione smiled. "It's okay Molly I'm fine. Surprisingly, the food was safe and actually pretty good."

Mrs. Weasley appeared unconvinced. "Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

Hermione nodded. "Absolutely."

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "For once they were slight gentlemen," she muttered.

"Hey!" Fred and George cried out simultaneously.

Mr. Weasley shook his head in exasperation and walked out, as Ginny and Luna entered with 3 year old Teddy and 2 year old Victorie.

"Hello Hermione," Luna greeted her.

Ginny turned to Mrs. Weasley. "What did they do now?"

"Never mind that, I'll handle them. You girls go upstairs and lay out some clothes for Hermione."

They nodded, and set the kids down on the couch. Maybe it was George's imagination, but Hermione shot Luna a quick look and gave a slight motion toward George. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

Ginny didn't seem to notice though, and head upstairs.

Fred raised an eyebrow at Hermione, but she shot him a look that clearly said: _Mind you own business._

Luna turned to follow Ginny, but glanced back at Hermione. "Did they tell you about the polyjuice potion and the disapparation trick?"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes widened.

Hermione frowned. "I figured out the polyjuice potion trick, and I'm pretty sure they were lying about the disapparation spell."

Luna nodded. "They were," she answered. "You didn't have your wand, so you wouldn't be able to do magic. They improvised using the 2 way mirrors. I'm pretty sure they wanted you alone for some reason."

_So that's where George – well Fred was when he disappeared._ Hermione thought.

Fred and George looked at her in amazement. They knew Hermione would probably figure it out, but how did Luna?

As if she could read they're minds, Luna added, "I heard you planning the polyjuice potion trick, but it sounded harmless. You also mentioned asking out Hermione so I didn't want to ruin the surprise since she's liked you for a while."

Hermione blushed under everyone's gaze. She felt George's grip around her waist tighten, as he pulled her a little closer.

Luna continued. "I also heard you conversation with the 2 way mirrors. You might want to do it in your room next time George." Luna turned and skipped off to Ginny's room.

Hermione glared at the twins. "Really!?" she exploded. "You lied again!" She grabbed George's wand from Fred's hand and began chasing them around with it. Mrs. Weasley stood their, trying to process the fact that one of the twins fancied Hermione. And she returned his affections.

"You can't murder us!" Fred yelled as he dodged a hex. "There are 2 innocent kids watching!" He pointed to Teddy and Victorie who were staring at Hermione.

Hermione stopped for a second, glancing in between the twins and the children, as she pondered about what to do.

Fred and George exchanged smirks, knowing they had gotten her.

Hermione sighed in annoyance and lowered her wand before shrugging. "Fine then, I'll just murder you in your sleep."

Fred gave her a wicked grin. "Well Granger I guess you'll be visiting our room a lot anyways now so we might as well get used to it."

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she broke out of her shocked state.

Fred gave his mother an innocent smile. "Just confirming mum, no big deal."

Hermione raised her wand again, but this time, it cackled with sparks, plainly reflecting her anger.

"What if I make it up to you?" George suggested, nervously eyeing the wand.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

George grinned. "How about the bookstore without creating a scene and dinner at a normal public place?" he asked, voicing her earlier request.

Hermione hesitated. "No tricks?"

George shook his head. "None as long as you agree to one more date."

Hermione grinned. "Just one?" she teased.

"One what?" Ginny called from the stairway.

"Nose out Gin!" Fred yelled.

Ginny glared at him and opened her mouth to snap back, but stopped as she heard George talk to Hermione

"Only one before the ball the Ministry's throwing in 2 weeks," he said with a grin, pulling out 2 tickets with a flourish.

Hermione smiled. "It's a date," she said before wrapping her arms around him.

"Awww...," Fred cooed mockingly, but Hermione could tell he was pleased. Ginny who was staring at her brother and Hermione in amazement, glanced at Mrs. Weasley, who shrugged, but smiled. Teddy and Victorie, sensing the moment, cheered. Luna grinned, already knowing everything.

As George let go of her, Ginny immediately came over. "Why didn't you tell me?" she cried out. "I could've set you guys up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Exactly," she said, but she smiled.

Luna came over as well, giving her friend a hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Hermione replied. "And how long did you know?"

Luna grinned. "All along. It was hard to miss the excuses you guys found to touch or spend time with each other. There was also the fact that he didn't prank you, and you were a bit nicer. You also blushed a bit more too."

"I didn't blush," Hermione protested.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "And that's all you can focus on," she said dryly before grabbing Hermione's wrist. "Come on! We want details!

Hermione groaned as Luna and Ginny yanked her upstairs. She gave Fred and George a pleading glance, knowing Ginny's gossip could go on for hours.

George only grinned at her and shrugged, while Fred pulled out a set of extendable ears.

Hermione looked at George in disbelief.

He smirked. _I am a Weasley twin _he mouthed.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, but allowed a small smile to fill her face as she shut the door. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>And it's done! I know this chapter was a little confusing so I'll just confirm that she was with Fred on the date who was posing as George and the conversation where she confessed that she liked George was with George posing as Fred. The disapparation thing was a prank and she couldn't test it because you can't dissapparate without your wand. I think that clears it up and if you have any more questions then PM me or leave them in the review box.<strong>


End file.
